


The Life of the Newbie Mother

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: ABO story, AlphaMikhial / AlphaFeilong.Feilong pregnant.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 42
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [新手媽媽的懷孕日記](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576599) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



> This story originated from 隼太太 and the crazy plotting in the comments. 
> 
> https://sunney582.lofter.com/post/309ef5b7_1c8bdf78c  
> ☝ with a very nice earlier work from Yamane sensei. 
> 
> [If MikFei got a kid: 16 years old Russian-Chinese mafia young master, with the beauty of Feilong and the cunning from Mikhail. BIG TROUBLES COMING.] 
> 
> YES, WE ARE MAD.

So tired. So cold. So wanted to vomit.

Feilong woke up from his dream, sweating but feeling so cold at the same time. He did not feel well. He pushed the arm of his Russian lover that was holding him tightly and raced to the washroom, emptying his stomach. 

“Fei? Are you OK?” Mikhail followed him and saw his lover clenching the toilet, as if he was about to collapse. He quickly took a towel and helped to wipe his mouth clean. 

“Ask Tao to make a booking for the hospital...”

Mikhail drove all the way to the Peak Hospital as soon as he could. The doctors and nurses took the legendary Liu Feilong of White Snake very seriously. They opened up the VIP room for him with private nurse care, and ordered numerous laboratory tests for him. Feilong lied down on the hospital bed and looked at the ceiling, letting the nurse to took several tubes of his blood for laboratory test. They pushed his wheelchair to take different kinds of imaging, with Mikhail closely following him to every examination room. 

After a long wait on the bed, a middle-aged doctor who looked like some authoritative expert came in with some paper works. Mikhail put the apple down immediately, he was cutting it for Feilong. 

"Mr. Liu, the test results are here. I think your partner should listen together."

“Ah, is it some terminally ill disease? Cancer? Which stage is it?” 

Alas, there must be karma when I’ve killed so many men on my way. He was shot a few times when he was younger, and even went to the jail for a while. Back then he did not care about his body so much, thinking that he was young and energetic. Now he was not as healthy as he could have wished, with a serious illness this time, he might not make it. Good that Tao was almost of age, there were nothing to worry about, except for his Mikhail.

Mikhail held his hands tightly, his thumbs caressing his hand gently, “Baby, don’t worry about that. We can afford the best medicine and the best hospital. I am here for you.”

“Ah? No no no.” The doctor smiled, “Mr. Liu, congratulations on your pregnancy!”

“...”

Feilong and Mikhail looked at each other, both could not believe at what they just heard.

"Doctor, I might have heard it wrong." Feilong looked serious. "I'm an Alpha, and he's an Alpha too. It’s either you tested the wrong sample, or you see the tumor as a child?"

"Now the blinds can also be doctors?" Mikhail said with a tone of unbelieving.

The doctor was surprised at the unabashed satire, but did not dare to talk back at all. “Mr. Liu, our hospital thought it was a mistake too, and we’ve checked it repeatedly to make sure the result was accurate. You are pregnant, for about a month now.”

“You are not just blind but also deaf? I AM AN ALPHA!”

“We tested your sample for so many times, and you are indeed pregnant.” The doctor wiped the sweat on his forehead, “It’s rare for two alphas to be together so the situation is special. Alpha pregnancy is rare, but not unprecedented. Especially when your partner has exceptionally strong male hormones...”

“Are you in other words saying I am a sissy??” Feilong was furious and attempted to throw the knife of Mikhail to the doctor, but the Russian was faster and hugged him tightly.  
“Don’t worry doctor, I am here!” Mikhail looked he was in heaven happiness. He was going to be a dad, and his beautiful dragon was bearing his kid! “Anything I have to take care of? Tell me now and I am going to arrange it immediately.” 

The doctor was relieved to have the protection of the other mafioso in the room. 

“Because he is an alpha, the reaction of pregnancy would be stronger, especially the emotional instability.”

“Um, I could totally feel it now.” Feilong was struggling to free himself from Mikhail’s embrace but failed.

Damn the Russian bear! He was more than one size bigger than he was. 

“For the baby, he had to stop using alcohol, cigarette, and caffeine. Of course, no drugs.” 

“Sure, we only sell it. We don’t use drug ourselves.” Mikhail freed one hand of his to make a call, “Tao? It's me. Please hide the pipe and no more tea brewing from now on. Alcohol...well he can’t take that anyway.” 

“And you have to be careful on medicine. At the beginning of pregnancy, the morning sickness would be severe and he would be quite drowsy. We have a brochure here for your reference. But this was based on the situation of the omega, please be prepared that Mr. Liu would have more serious reaction than described.” The doctor handed out a colourful brochure to Mikhail. Feilong found the Omega sign on it very irritating. 

“And our hospital offered training course for newbie mother...Uh.” The doctor felt the death stare from Feilong, “Newbie father. Well, it sounds not right. Anyway, a training course for you two.” 

Mikhail turned and looked at Feilong. His majesty would probably just ignore the taboos, and he basically had Tao to take care all of his daily living anyway. Mikhail decided to join the course himself and control his honey’s lifestyle himself. 

“Well, I will just register for you? May I have your full name please?” The doctor took the registration form out. 

“Mikhail Liu.” 

Feilong smiled at the doctor’s surprised face, “Well, he got my surname.” 

Mikhail grasped the doctor and asked all the things to be take care of in details and booked the antenatal checkups. Feilong lied down on his bed and doubted his life. It was not that he never fucked Mikhail. Why is he the one getting pregnant but not Mikhail??

After finishing the documents signing, Mikhail saw the doctor out. The doctor gave him a suspecting glance. How is that even possible when the beauty inside looked so much like an uke than this muscular man, and this man got the surname of him? In the end, he could not resist the curiosity and asked, “Is the...taking his surname thing real?”

“Ah?” Mikhail did not expect the doctor to be bold enough to ask, “Oh, right. I got his surname when we married in Hong Kong, and he got mine when we did it in Russia. His Russian name is Feilong Arbatov. You have no idea how much effort I spent to get him. Hehehehe I am going to be a father now~~~~~”


	2. Chapter 2

The men in White Snake all wailed when they heard that Feilong was pregnant.

"Whoever bet Feilong-sama is the seme, hurry and come here to pay." Yoh showed his book to the men, "Who bet he was the uke, lined up before Tao to get your money."

"Damn! Didn't Mikhail-sama changed his surname to Liu?"

"Are you stupid? Didn't you see how Mikhail-sama listened to Feilong-sama all the time, like a husband listening to his wife?"

"Just look at the beautiful face of Feilong-sama and the muscles of Mikhail-sama...How could anyone bet that Feilong-sama is the seme..."

"If Feilong-sama is serious, he could probably beat him..."

"Come on, now the results are clear." Yoh smiled and asked everyone to line up. "Now that we can’t have Feilong-sama exhausted from work. Mikhail-sama sent a message to me and said Feilong-sama would have serious reaction from pregnancy. We have to work our best."

After rounds of examinations, Feilong was finally discharged from the hospital. Without hearing from his men for a few days, he decided to return to his office after kicking Mikhail onto the helicopter to Macau. As soon as he entered the door of the headquarter, his subordinates surrounded him. They helped him to carry his bag and even offered hands for him to hold on when walking, as if they afraid that he would fall on the ground. He went back to his private quarter and saw that they put a soft cushion on his seat. They even arranged a pillow and quilt so he could rest at any time. He couldn't help laughing. These men were unexpectedly detailed.

Tao came in with a glass of milk, "Fei-sama, Mikhail-sama said that you can't drink tea anymore. I will make hot milk for you from now on."

"All right, I will listen to you." Feilong took the glass and drank it. Compared to milk, he prefered Chinese tea and Hong Kong-style milk tea. "Tao, you are going to be a big brother very soon. Although you would be much older than the baby..."

"Oh, I am very happy that Fei-sama regards me as your own child!" Tao smiled and reached out to take away the scissors and cutters on Feilong's table. "Are you hiding any knifes on you? Please give them to me."

"Ah? Why?" Feilong took out the dagger that was hidden in his sleeve.

"When you are pregnant, you can't touch the sharp objects! It will harm your baby. That’s what the maids said." Tao put away the dagger, "The building next to us was under renovation, and Yoh told them to stop working until the child is born. The maids said renovation nearby would cause miscarriage easily."

Well. Yoh went to threatened the owner of the building, to be exact. Anything that disturb Feilong-sama had to go. 

"..." Feilong said nothing about these folk superstitions, "Can I use a gun?"

"..." Tao didn't know. Folk stories would not mention a gun.

At home, Mikhail took care his life like a princess. He just sit back and wait for the food everyday. When he returned to his headquarter, his subordinates treated him just the same. A bunch of bodyguards followed him everywhere. A few months had passed, and he did not feel much differences except for the crazy morning sickness. Afterall, the master Feilong had always lived like a queen. 

He lied on the sofa looking at his phone. He saw the new update of Akihito on the instagram, a photo with his youngest son. Feilong suddenly felt very upset. 

Damn. I am not an Omega that needed protection!

Feilong sat up and felt his pants were a bit tighter. 

“Mikhail!”

“Yes!!” Mikhail rushed out of the kitchen to where he was. 

“I am hungry.”

“OK! We’ve biscuit and bread that you can eat right now. If you give me 20 minutes, I can make spaghetti for you.” 

“I want to eat roasted goose. The one in Sham Tseng.” 

“...” baby do you know it is very far away? “OK! Give me an hour, I am driving there right now.” 

Mikhail drove his motorcycle all the way to Sham Tseng, weaving in and out in the always-congested Tuen Mun Highway. He must have been taken several overspeed snapshot on his way. And at last, he returned to the house with his mission accomplished. 

Oh Shit, which idiot decided to rob his house?

The kitchen drawers and cabinets were all opened. The pots and dishes were taken out, with some broken into pieces on the ground. The refrigerator was raided. The caps of his favourite seasoning were missing, and the sink was a mess.

“Fei?” Mikhail holding the goose in one hand, and the motorcycle helmet on the other. He walked around and found his lover sleeping like a baby on the sofa. What looked like the remain of the bread was left on the coffee table.

…...Did he just gave up waiting and found the bread for himself? 

Mikhail sighed and started cleaning up the kitchen quietly. 

The next morning, Feilong was once again woken up by the horrible feeling of his stomach. He pushed Mikhail who was holding him to the ground and rushed to the toilet. Mikhail rubbed his head, speechless for the force of his lover. He stood up and got in the washroom, taking care of his honey.

After emptying his stomach once again, Feilong stood up and wiped his mouth. His pants was so damn tight. He took it off at once, and wore only his long cheongsam. The two sides were opened up sexily to his thighs. Mikhail was so aroused from the scene but he could not do anything to his beloved dragon. 

“Fei, put the pants back on.”

“No. It’s too tight, I am not going out and I am not wearing anything today.”

“...We made a doctor appointment today. Dear, shall we go to shopping after that?” 

“Huh….Fine. I am wearing your pants.” Mikhail’s pants were larger than his, so it must be more comfortable. Mikhail hurried and opened his wardrobe for the beauty. 

Mikhail drove Feilong to the hospital for the antenatal check. He carefully buckled up the seat belt for his lover, and set the air con to the comfortable level for him. Safe speed all the way, mirror-checking, turning his head to check the blind spots and so on, he almost drove like a model answer of the driver licence test.

The doctor smiled at them at the reception. When Feilong was comfortably seated, he put some gel-like substances on his tummy, and used something like a scanner in supermarket on it. The monitor nearby immediately showed the view of the baby.

“Please look here.” The doctor pointed at the screen, “The baby is a boy!”

“Our son~~~” Mikhail smiled happily, “We should start thinking about the name, honey.”

“I will think the Chinese and you think the Russian.” Feilong let Mikhail to held his hand to pull him up from the chair. They walked back to the car hand-in-hand. “Now we go and buy the pants!”

“Of course. And we will need the baby crib and clothes and so on~~” Mikhailovich Arbatov, he could not be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

The belly was growing larger, and Feilong’s temper was worsen. He got upset by very tiny things. If it was a weak Omega it should not be a problem, but Feilong was a strong Alpha with great martial art skills. Mikhail could not count how many times he was kicked off from the bed.

For instance.

Feilong snapped on the sleeping Mikhail’s back at 3 am. “I am hungry.”

“...What do you want to eat?” Mikhail did not even dare to be mad about this. He crawled up from the bed, accepting his destiny.

“Fried egg with ham.”

“OK. I’m going to the kitchen now...” 

  
  


And example like this:

Feilong caught the collar of his lover, who just returned home from Macau. The beauty sniffed on his shirt, and snapped him on his face.

“Perfume! Whose!”

“Mine…” Mikhail rubbed on his reddened cheek, “Baby, that’s my cologne...”

“...”

  
  


“Because of the changes in hormones, pregnancy would causes instability in emotion and bad temper, the partner should understand them and offer emotional support.” Mikhail read the brochure again, amazed at how uneasy it was to be a father.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Feilong tossed his phone and Mikhail caught it, “This damn Candy Crush, I am stuck in this level!” 

“OKOK, I will buy the helping items. Should I help you to pass this level?”

“Yes.” Feilong sat in the embrace of Mikhail, watching the Russian mafioso gaming. Mikhail was happy to have the beauty sat between his legs. But the beauty had such instable emotional states made him diffiuclt to cope with.

BUT THIS IS THE DUTY OF MEN!! Even when you are beaten up by your lover! A man should try and support your love unconditionally!

Feilong knew he was throwing a tantrum everywhere and he could not control his temper. But he could not help. Mikhail should also pay some effort to be the father of his kid! He turned around and kissed on his lover’s cheek and petted on the blond hair.

* * *

It had been five months and the morning sickness was getting better. But with the larger belly, his back felt sore and he could not stand for too long. Feilong looked at himself in the mirror, and was furious at the sight of his face being slightly rounder. 

“Mikhail!!!”

“Um?” Mikhail back hugged him and touching his belly.

“I am fat! Look at me.” Feilong caught his hand and let him touch his body, “See? My sleeves are so tight now. It’s all your fault, making midnight snack all the time.”

“You said you were hungry.”

“And you could just refuse me!”

“How would I dare to refuse you, my princess?” Mikhail continued his touching, “I think it’s suppose to look like this? Not fat at all.”

“I can’t wear my cheongsam now!”

“That’s normal...” Mikhail felt the dead-stare, “Let’s go buy some more clothes. I’ll send you home after our shopping and then head to Macau.”

* * *

  
  


Satisfied at buying several bags of clothes, Feilong ordered the delivery services and headed back to his headquarter. He saw a book in the entrance, which his men used to bet whether the child is a boy or girl. He flipped through the pages and was surprised to see so many people were betting for girl. Huh, Yoh is going to get rich. His men even wrote something like “I hope the child will be as pretty as Feilong-sama”, “I hope it will be a beautiful little princess” on it. 

He sat on his office desk to read the reports. After announcing his pregnancy, Yoh had taken over many of the jobs and left only those who had no authority to decide for him. Feilong was happy to return work. He was not the weak Omega like Akihito that need protection, he is a proud Alpha who was born to be a leader!

The baby kicked him. Damn it must be the gene of Mikhail. He Liu Feilong is a elegant and quiet man!

“Feilong-sama.” Yoh knocked on the door and walked in with a document in his hand, “This is the report from the bars in Causeway Bay. They saw that you are now, uh, inconvenient in dealing with business, and decided to snatch the territory from us. We are heading there tonight. Please take a look at this document. ”

“Um?” Feilong read the document which was the profit and loss report of the bars. “I am going too.”

“Ah? No way. Not with your condition now.” 

“I am going. I don’t need no one’s protection, or are you looking down on me?” Feilong raised his brows. 

“...I have to ask Mikhail-sama first.”

“Are you my subordinate or his? You are NOT going to tell him.”

  
  


Feilong led a group of men to Causeway Bay. Although Yoh had double-checked his master was wearing the vest, their men were cautious. 

“Oh, isn’t this Mr. Liu?” A bald man with fat belly came out of the bar. He was a senior member of the hostile organization. “With that big belly now, you are not coming for a drink right?”

“Oh save all the rubbish talk. You bad breath is affecting my baby.” Feilong sneered, “You took my territory, and you dare to talk to me like this?”

“Huh, it’s such a pity that a beauty like you had a man. Who’s the father?” He smiled, “How about going out with me? I am pretty rich too.”

“Oh I am sure I will relay your message to the baby’s father.” Feilong waved at his men and they all took their guns out. “Your disgusting smell is affecting my baby, get the fuck out of here with your tasteless men now. The bar is ours.” 

“You are not the only one with a gun, gorgeous.” 

Men rushed out of the bar behind the bald guy. Feilong’s men stood in front of him and shield him. A fierce gun fight broke out between the two groups. 

Feilong hid behind the sofa, his baby kicked him in the most inconvenience time. Damn Mikhail’s gene! This kid can’t read the atmosphere! 

He touched his belly and fired a few shots to the back. Yoh rushed to his side and started protecting him. A bullet flew right next to him.

“Damn it, Yoh, kill them all!”

  
  


Mikhail had returned to his base in Macau, working on the documents. His subordinate rushed in to his office without knocking on the door.

“Boss, bad news.”

“Uh?”

“White Snake had stormed in Causeway Bay for a fight. Feilong-sama is there too.”

Oh God.. I just left Hong Kong for a few hours and Feilong had managed to mess things up like that. He don’t usually worried about the beauty on trading or gun fights, but he is now pregnant! 

“Tell the men, gather up in ten minutes, armed. Meet in the helicopter pad.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Feilong and his men were still stuck at Causeway Bay, no one was hurt, but they were in the disadvantageous side. Yoh had called for backup but they still have to wait, and to make sure Feilong and the baby were safe in the meantime.

A few black sport cars raced from the corner of the street, and the two parties had to confirm who the newcomers were. It not possible the backup arrive so soon, would it be the bald man’s people trying to outflank them? Yoh clenched on his gun, ready for the counter strike.

And the car door opened revealing the blond passengers, each heavily armed. Feilong recognized at once that these men were Mikhail’s. The White Snake were relieved to know they have supports, and were readied to fight back.

Yoh was still shielding Feilong. Mikhail saw the long hair from a distance and walked straight to him, gunning down those who tried to stand in his way. Very soon, the hostile organization lost the will to fight and surrendered.

The bald man almost wet himself when he saw Mikhail Arbatov. Mikhail was the infamous mafioso who never act with reasons. He did what he did because he felt like it. When he saw how Mikhail pull the beauty up gently, he could only curse his own big mouth.

Mikhail walked in front of him with Feilong, hand-in-hand. The beauty smiled with a proud face, “Let me introduce to you, HE is the father of my baby! You wanted to hit on me? Maybe in your next life!”

Yoh secretly felt that his master had developed a really bad mouth after he is pregnant.

“Oh? I suppose his kids will have no hair.” Mikahil shook his blond hair in a showy manner, and pulled out his gun, “You want to touch my Feilong? Are you asking for death? Feifei dear, turn around, don’t look at the bloody business.”

Killed those who needed to be killed and beaten up those who deserved it, Mikhail back hugged Feilong and kissed on the silky hair. “Fei, are you and the baby alright?”

“Yes, he is still kicking me happily.” Feilong stroked his belly gently, with a guilty face. He knew he should not be involved in a gun fight now, “Yoh, please take care of these.”

“No.” Mikhail stopped Yoh, when still hugging Feilong tightly, “Yoh, you took over White Snake’s business until the baby is born. He is now grounded.”

“What?” Feilong turned around in surprise, but was startled at the rage of Mikhail’s eyes. It was the first time Mikhail was angry at him. No matter how he punched him, kicked him down the bed or burnt the kitchen, or stood him up in dates, stole his goods in trades or drove his Porsche to the light post, Mikhail was never angry. He would smiled and forgave him all the time. When his emotion was unstable in the past few months, Mikhail always had his way to make him smile again. Now the handsome face had lost the usual warm smile, and the blue eyes were burning with rages.

Mikhail held Feilong up, which surprised the beauty that he wrapped his arms to the man’s neck to support himself.

“I told you to stay at home and you are now in a damn gun fight! You never listen to my words, right?” Even though he was mad, he still put Feilong down on the passenger’s seat gently and buckled him up. He slammed the car door and walked to his driver seat. “White Snake, I am taking your master home. Yoh, you take over what have to be done from now on. If you need to contact Feilong, find me.”

Knowing he should not behave like that and scared by Mikhail’s rage, Feilong sat in the car quietly.

“Misha…?” Feilong looked at the road sign that said ‘To Chek Lap Kok Airport’, this was not the way back home. “Aren’t we going back home?”

“Yes. Go home.” Mikhail locked the door on Feilong’s side to prevent him jumping off the car, “We are going back to Russia.”

“What? No!” Feilong could not open the door and did not dare to steal the wheel on the highway, he crossed his arms and was furious, “I don’t want to go to Russia, it’s cold!”

“It’s summer now.”

“I did not bring anything with me!”

“I called Tao to pack things up. He will meet us in the airport.”

“Misha, can’t we stay in Hong Kong or Macau?”

“No. I told you to stay home and you just don’t listen. This is the consequence of disregarding the baby and your own safety.”

Mikhail dragged the unwilling beauty to the plane and waited for Tao to turn up with two big luggage. They flew straight to Moscow. In the ten hours flight, Feilong was already exhausted from the gun fights tonight. He asked Mikhail to flatten his bed and slept right away. Mikhail sat next to him, touching the round belly without a word.

The plane landed Moscow and Mikhail drove them to the suburb. Feilong watched from the car’s window. There were grass, trees, trees, trees, and trees. NOTHING ELSE. Driving out from the forest, their car was on a stone path for over ten minutes before arriving to a gate. The house was heavily guarded.

The house of Arbatovs was decorated in typical Russian style, with a big garden and fountain. The butler came out to greet them and carried their bags to the bedrooms. The house was guarded with even more armed men. Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and brought him straight to the master bed room. He ordered the guards something in Russian.

“If you need anything, tell the butler. We have doctor here in the house too. I will walk with you in the garden everyday, but except that, you are not allowed to leave the house.”


	5. Chapter 5

To a city man like Feilong, who was used to have a grocery store and restaurants right next to the house, the Arbatovs Mansion qualified as a barren mountain.

Mikhail was still angry at him, and he stayed at his office once he woke up. He was giving orders to his subordinates remotely by computer. Feilong did not want to have a fight with him so he decided to stay away from the man for now. He wandered from the basement to the servants’ quarter on the third floor, opening every door he saw. It was just one step from turning all the cabinet upside down. And it only took him half a day.

He was followed by two guards with guns and two maids. Apparently Mikhail ordered them to tail him everywhere he go. Feilong was used to that so it did not irritate him. Only that these people did not speak English well enough to chat with him.

I AM BORED!!!!!!

He was out of energy in Candy Crush and did not dare to ask Mikhail to send him some in his current state. He turned on the TV and they were all in Russian. Books were Russian too. His vocabulary size was not enough for that. Tao was busy discussing with the chef on his diet. Damn, there’s nothing to do at all.

He stood at the balcony observing the surrounding environment. Treessssssssssssssssss. He did not saw one single house on their way to the house yesterday. Probably the closest house would be all the way back to the suburb of Moscow. There was no way he could walk there with a baby in his body, not when it took so long to even drive there, let alone there might be bears in the way. Should he steal Mikhail’s car? No, the guards would inform him at once.

Damn. I will find my way to Hong Kong.

“Fei.” Mikhail called from the back, which made Feillong jumped. He was too immerse in his imaginary escape plan. “Come, I will walk with you in the garden.”

“Um...” Feilong held his hand and accepted his invitation.

The garden was huge and it took them almost an hour to walk around. Mikhail did not talk much, he was just supporting Feilong’s waist when he walked slowly with him. Feilong looked around the garden, hoping there would be mysterious escape way somewhere.

“No. Don’t even think about that.” Mikhail replied suddenly, as if he could read his mind. “You are not going anywhere without my permission.”

“...Are you still mad at me?” Feilong looked at him with his eyes wide open. He swayed Mikhail’s arm gently, he knew Mikhail love him when he acted cute. “... Sorry, I know I was wrong.”

“What have you done wrong?” Mikhail raised his brows.

“Eh...” Feilong blinked a few times before continued, “I should have brought more men and weapons with me.”

“...Liu Feilong, are you even serious?”

“Joking. I know I should not go for the gun fight. It might harm the baby.” Feilong lowered his head, his hair spread on the side of his face. Mikhail reached out and stroke it gently.

Feilong wrapped his arms on Mikhail’s head and kissed him deeply. Now the belly was larger, he could not hug him the way he used to be. Mikhail answered the kiss with affection, he hugged the beauty’s waist and tried to pull him closer.

“Stay here like a good boy. I will bring you to tour around Moscow. Don’t even think about sneaking away, I’ve got electric fences here.”

“Fine...” He knew Mikhail was not mad at him anymore, “Send me energy in Candy Crush, I am bored.”

“OK, I will give you the WiFi password later.”

Feilong lied on the sofa checking his email. Since the day Mikhail tossed him to the car furiously, the men from White Snake had never contact him. Yoh had sent him an email saying he would take over the responsibility. Ever since his birth, Liu Feilong (29 years old, unemployed now) had been working hard in schools and works. Now all he do is gaming at home, waiting Mikhail to bring him to the garden for a walk, and stroke the belly when the damn baby kicked him.

Tao was learning to cook Russian dishes with the chef and spared no time for him. Mikhail was working so hard than he ever knew. Feilong eyed the two muscular guards and sneered.

“You two, play poker with me. Strip one clothes when you lost a round.”

“What?” The guards looked surprise. This pregnant beauty was the lover of their boss, and they would be doomed no matter if they won or lost to the man.

“Sit down now.” Feilong pointed his gun (stolen from Mikhail this morning) at them and signaled the men to walk.

Two hours later when Mikhail decided to pick his lover up, he almost died at the sight.

His guards were only wearing underwear, trying to defend their last resort. His lover sat on the sofa, fully dressed, appreciating the sight in front of him. The three were so concentrated in the game that his guards did not even greet him.

“Pair.” The first guard showed his cards

“Straight! I win!” The second guard said it happily.

“Ha, Four of a kind.” Feilong laughed, “I win. Take it OFF.”

“...Baby, I see you are having fun.” Mikhail walked straight to Feilong’s side and sat next to him. Feilong leaned on his muscular chest.

“Boss! This is not how you thought!”

“We didn’t have any bad thought on your lover!!! It was him!”

“Take it OFF!” Feilong stared at the two, “Misha, your men would not pay for the bet?”

The guards looked at their boss in tearing eyes. Mikhail felt uncomfortable at their stares and gestured them to go. Feilong turned around and squeezed on his cheek, “Hey! My prize is gone!”

“Should I take my clothes off instead?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Good. You take it off.” Feilong raised from Mikhail’s embrace and sat across him. He leaned on the sofa, stroking his belly.

“What do you want to see?” Mikhail took off his shirt and revealed his muscular chest and abs. His hands on the belt.

“Continue.”

Mikhail raised his brows and pulled his belt out. He kicked and the pants went down. Feilong gestured him to continue, and he did. Soon, he was standing naked in front of his beauty without a trace of embarrassment.

“Come over.” Feilong smiled, “Stand firmly. Don’t fell on me.”

He reached for Mikhail’s cock and kissed on it. Mikhail grasped and really almost fell. It was the first time Feilong did a blowjob for him. This size is really a role model of Alpha. Feilong licked the tip of it, trying for the size, and swallow it whole.

“Fei...”

With the lick and stroke from the beauty, Mikhail released his essence right into Feilong’s mouth. The beauty licked his lips and swallow them all. The Russian man felt his cock would be hardened again at such erotic scene. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

“Hehe, wait for a few more months and I will surely LOVE you.” Feilong wiped his mouth with a tissue. He knew Mikhail was resisting the temptation to touch him, and he was so sure the man did not fuck around outside too. Mikhail was always patient when he threw a tantrum. Even though he was mad at him for kidnapping him to Russia, deep down he knew that Mikhail did it for his own good. Feilong decided to give a good blowjob as a little gift for his lovely bear.

“I will be waiting for the love of Feilong-sama then.” Mikhail dressed himself and caressed Feilong’s back. “Do you still want to walk in the garden today?”

“No, I am tired.” Feilong stood up, rubbing his sore back. This kid is heavy! Mikhail reached out and let Feilong lean on him to walk back to their bed.

Three more months of unemployed life. Feilong was used to the environment of having absolutely nothing at all. He played the role of elegant Liu Feilong and read when he had a good mood, or ask Mikhail to drive him around. He asked the guards to have a strip dance when he had a bad mood. He shoot the trees in the garden from time-to-time whenever he likes, starling the guards every time. Mikhail smiled at the trees that had several dozen holes on them now. Everything were fine as long as the victim is not his Lamborghini.

This man must have a weird circuit in his head. He ordered the maternity equipment to the house and renovated it. He even hired a few medical staffs to stay there 24/7, so Feilong did not even have to walk out of the door for the checkup. The expected date of delivery was only one month away, and he belly was so large that he felt tired at walking a few steps now.

Feilong walked into Mikhail’s study slowly in a day. The man was reading with a serious face. He walked over to him, and Mikhail opened his legs to let the beauty sit in between. Feilong leaned on his chest and glanced at the book he was reading.

“The Study of Names” “Name and Life” “Do you know the number of strokes matter too?”

A pile of books on naming the kid sat on the the coffee table, together with a Russian translation of them. God knows where he found such translation. There were memo and notes everywhere. Feilong smiled at the sight of this.

“I thought you are thinking the Russian name? How do you count the strokes of alphabets?”

“Just as a reference, dear. I know how you Chinese values fengshui and stuffs.”

“What’s the meaning of your name then?” Feilong opened a book, huh, I knew ‘Liu Feilong’ is good fortune.

“Who is like God? Cool, right?” Mikhail continued on his translated book, “Have you thought about the Chinese name?”

“No. Why don’t we just call him Baby Liu.”

“...This is a man who will have both the power of White Snake and Arbatovs.”

“I will think about that...” Feilong tossed the book to the coffee table and started reading “Newbie Parenting Skills” instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HILARIOUS!! CHECK THIS OUTTTTT!!! 
> 
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Mikhail


	7. Chapter 7

Feilong’s emotional instability and anxiety reached to maximum when the expected date drew closer. He either tried to smash the house, or asked Mikhail whether he did not love him anymore with watery eyes. Mikhail felt that he was stepping into the field of mines, and a small mistake in his words or action could send him to death. Once Feilong shoot his chandelier and he felt for a second that he would be the diva of Phantom of the Opera. 

Feilong sat on the balcony, calling Akihito for tips. It was October and the weather started to be chilly. Mikhail wrapped a furry blanket on him, and even put a heater on stand-by. 

As a Omega, Akihito had already given birth twice. Feilong turned on the video-call and saw Akihito was holding his son in his arm. 

“Yes, first you will feel the pain. Some people will have the pain for two days before the water breaks, and you won’t be delivering right away.”

“No way...” 

“Yes! When I had my first, Asami was working overseas! I had to drag my ass to hospital myself! And that guy had the face to show up AFTER the kid is born!”

“...Uh.” Feilong felt lucky to have chosen Mikhail at last. This man would surely drop everything in hand and fly to meet him, even if he was in the other end of the world. “Is that...really painful?”

“YES! IT HURTS!!!” Children crying from Akihito’s end, “But it is nothing compared to taking care of these little kids. They cry at midnight for milk or diaper change or whatever, you got to be prepared for that! Ah, but your men in White Snake would definitely help you, right?”

“Um...” Feilong turned around and looked at Mikhail, who was hugging him. He talked with Akihito in Japanese so this man understood nothing in the conversation. He was just sitting there with him, daydreaming in his mind. 

“Don’t worry Feilong! You are a strong Alpha! Oh I have to go cooking now. See you!” 

  
  


“...I don’t want to do this anymore.” Feilong leaned on Mikhail’s shoulder and started sobbing. His hormones was affecting his emotion and he felt like he cried every tears in his life in this few months. Not that he could help, so he gave up keeping up his image. His tears broke Mikhail’s heart. “Akihito said I have to go through days of pain before really giving birth...”

“...Should we go for C-section?”

“WE? It’s just ME!” He punched Mikhail on his chest, so strong that Mikhail felt like he would have break his bone if not for his muscle. He grasped before catching the violent beauty to his embrace again. 

“I will be there with you. You can pinch me, squeeze me, punch me when you are in pain, so I can share your pain, OK?”

“Don’t regret that.”

Starting to regret on what he said right away, Mikhail nodded. 

* * *

The atmosphere in the house changed. Mikhail found a whole team of medical staffs to stand by, and a few nannies and a chef from Hong Kong. Tao secretly felt like his position is going to be stolen soon. 

In a midnight, Feilong felt the contraction in his belly and the pain from it. He woke the man up, whose arm was used as his pillow. Mikhail walked out of the bedroom, woke up the whole staff in the mansion and returned. He gently carried him up to the medical room. 

“Fei, don’t worry about anything. I am here.”

The doctors and nurses assembled in the room within five minutes, and did a throughout checkup for Feilong. They told him in a nervous face, “Uh...Mr. Liu, it seems like there would still be a dozen hours before the delivery...”

“...” Feilong squeezed Mikhail’s hand with watery eyes. Mikhail ordered a bowl of congee, and fed him spoon-by-spoon. That’s all the ‘husband’ could do in a situation like this. 

The belly had a crazy contraction every ten minutes with crazy pain. All Mikhail could do is to wipe his face with a wet towel, comb his hair to upkeep the beauty’s image, and ordered different kind of food for him every few hours. He himself only had a few bite of bread, but he was too busy caring for the beauty to feel hungry. And ten hours of torture passed. 

“Mr. Liu, come on! Push!” The midwife cheered for Feilong, but Feilong had already been pushing with his greatest force. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I will freaking kill you all if you continue these bullshit!!!!” He squeezed Mikhail’s hand whenever he tried to push, and the hand of the man was full of scratches now. 

“Fei, save the breath for pushing!” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

  
  
  


The baby crying sound relieved the mind of everyone’s in the room. They no longer had to endure the dead threats of the man on the bed anymore. 

“Ha….” Feilong was tired that he could not lift a finger anymore. He was sweaty and dizzy. Mikhail wiped his forehead with a wet towel and kissed him.

The doctor cleaned the baby up and let Mikhail held him. 

“Fei! Look at our son!” The baby was just a little bit larger than Mikhail’s palm, “See, black hair, blue eyes. Just look like us.”

“...” Feilong poked the boy’s cheek. So soft. Lashes so long. 


	8. Chapter 8

He wanted to escaped to Hong Kong so bad in the beginning, but now Feilong did not want to go at all, not after his body had returned to his previous shape. He declared that he would never show up in front of White Snake unless he got his waistline back. So Mikhail had to find a whole team of trainers and nutritionists for him. 

With the help of nannies and maids, taking care of the newborn was not as hard as Akihito described. Huh, MY Mikhail would not be stingy at getting staffs! Feilong finished his training for today and sat next to the crib, poking his son’s cheek. The boy had his features showing up. His lashes were long as expected, given his parents were known to have one. His hair was longer, and obviously inherited the curly hair from his father. 

Mikhail was a good husband and father. The boy would sleep soundly in his arms, probably because he felt safe in those muscle. He helped Feilong to run errands, massage his back, change the diaper of the kid and put the boy to sleep. Only one bad habit is that he would sneak in and lick all over his body when he was breastfeeding his son!

After two more months and Feilong convinced himself his beauty was back. Mikhail back hugged him and kissed him all over again. He touched the man’s hair, felt just like his son. 

Feilong sent Tao back to prepare for the Hundred Days Party, and the two returned to Hong Kong right before that. 

Ten hours flight and their son behaved wonderfully. He did not cry much, but looked around with curiosity in his bright blue eyes. Feilong held his son in his arm and walked out from the plane. Yoh was there waiting for them, 

“Congratulations! Feilong-sama.”

“Ha, earned a lot in betting the child is a boy or girl, did you?” Feilong smiled at the man and let Yoh to take a look at his son. 

In the Hundred Days Party, their subordinated filled the whole ball room. Mikhail’s men usually wore casual wears, showing up their tattoos arms. But today, everyone in the room were wearing formal clothing. Those thugs were carrying toys and balloons and baby clothes. Feilong laughed at the most masculine Hundred Days Party in the history. 

“Congratulations!!!” 

“Feilong-sama, have you finished the postpartum care? These foreigners could never do it right! We will take care of you ourselves!”

“Thanks. I have recovered a lot.” Feilong smiled at his men, and asked Tao to gave each one a bowl of pork knuckles and ginger stew. This is a traditional food a new mother would gave to the friends and family, to indicate the arrival of new baby.

Feilong invited both Asami and Akihito. Their two kids were looking at the curly haired baby in the crib curiously. The weather was much warmer than in Russia, but to play safe, Feilong put his son in a fluffy teddy bear clothes.

“Feilong, congratulations!” Akihito finally came forward after waiting in lines with the men in White Snake for so long, “What’s the name of your boy, by the way?”

“Liu Teddy Bear.” Feilong smiled.

“What?” All the guests looked at Mikhail unbelievably. Shouldn’t the father have a say in the name!?

“Joking.” Feilong smiled and revealed a name tag on the crib. 

劉顥天 (Liu Ho Tin) 

Anatoly Mikhailovich Arbatov

顥天, The sky of the West

Anatoly, The sunrise of the East

* * *

_EXTRA_

  
Liu Teddy Bear in kindergarten 

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/11529/>

  
Liu Teddy Bear in high school. Got the piercing just like his father. 

Already became a trouble to the world 

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/11534>

Pictures created from Picrew. A wonderful tool introduced by LisuliaH!! Thank you so much!!


	9. Extra Mini Stories 1

**1\. Nice to meet you!**

Feilong lied on the bed, exhausted. Mikhail took the baby back from the doctor and showed his lover. 

“Look, he really looks like us, with your black hair and my blue eyes...” 

“He looks like a monkey...” The just-born infant had wrinkled skin. Feilong refused to admit this little thing resembled him at any rate.

**2\. The busy newbie parents**

“WaaaaaahhhH!!!!” Mikhail was holding a milk bottle in one hand and the baby in the other. The boy spilled the milk all over him. He put down the bottle and try to make the baby feel better.

Feilong smiled, took a towel to wipe his son clean. Then use the same towel on Mikhail’s shirt. 

**3\. Milk or…?**

“Breastfeed is more healthy for the infant.” Mikhail insisted.

“Then DON’T STEAL YOUR SON’S FOOD! Get out of here and stop licking me!”

**4\. Naming**

“Teddy Liu.”

“...Fei, do you have a problem with my name?”

“Ho Tin.” Feilong squeezed his Misha Bear’s face, “It means the sky of the west. I met you who came from the west.”

“...!!” Mikhail hugged him tightly, “Dear, we are thinking the same thing!!”

Anatoly, the sunrise of the East. Mikhail met the beauty from the oriental.

East and West joint together, and there came their son. 

  
  
  


“Teddy Liu sounds better.”

**5\. When the baby first speaks!**

“M….Mama!”

“Teddy! Who taught you to call me mama!” Feilong stared at his son furiously. No, something wasn’t so right. “....!!! Misha!! Our son just spoke!!!” 

  
  


**6\. Baba? or Papa?**

“ папа. ” Mikhail was teaching his son to call him, “Come on, try it,  папа. ”

“Ba..baba!” The boy learnt it happily. 

“.....WAIT! It sounds just like Chinese! How should he call me then?” 

**7\. Papa or Mama?**

“Daddy.” Feilong insisted. He was not going to be mama!

**8\. Woken up by the baby’s cry**

“Waaaaa!!!!!!” 

“...I’ll go check on him.” Mikhail crawled up from his bed. Feilong had did so much to give birth to his son, he was not letting his princess get out of bed in the middle of the night. 

Mikhail held his son and took a new diaper from the cabinet. He took off the little trousers of his son and laughed. A mafioso, changing a diaper at midnight. Haha….

**9\. Zhuazhou**

The baby’s one year old birthday was celebrated by a huge party, organized by the White Snake. And Zhuazhou was the most important event of it. 

Mikhail looked at the various stuffs on the table with questions. 

“It’s kind of like fortune telling. You let the baby to catch something on the table randomly. If he gets the book, it means he will be an academic. If it is ruler, it means he will be something related to the law. If he gets the money, he will be a rich man and so on.” Feilong explained it briefly when dressing up the boy. 

Mikhail took his gun and unloaded it. He sneaked the gun on the table when Feilong was not watching. How can you call it the mafia’s zhuazhou if you don’t have a gun!

And Teddy Liu got the gun. The men from White Snake were all satisfied for their young master. 

**10\. Arranged marriage?**

Since the birth of the young master of White Snake and Arbatovs, many from the underworld had came to visit them. They all wanted to introduce their little granddaughters or grandsons to the little boy, who will have the power of two greatest organizations in the future.

Feilong opened the door with a shotgun in his hand, “You will die very nastily if you have an wrong idea on my son.”

Mikhail followed him, smiling, but with a rifle in his hand. 


	10. Extra Stories 2

**11\. Kindergarten!**

“Should we really let Teddy to go to school? Me, my brother and Tao were all taught by homeschooling!” Feilong was worried. They had more enemies than friends in this underworld. He was so worried about letting his son to go to school on his own.

“Who dare to touch our Teddy?” Mikhail found it unnecessary. Who dare to lay hands on their son meant a war from two greatest organizations. “Did you want to go to school when you are a kid?”

“....Yes I was jealous back then.” Feilong recalled the memory when he was a kid. Children of his age were wearing uniform, chatting on the street, while he was sitting alone in a car, travelling to attend lesson from his private tutor. He had no friends at all. He turned around to look at his son, who was clutching a teddy bear in his hand, “but...”

“I didn’t go to school either. I want my son to have the good memory that I never had.” Mikhail held his son and put him on his knees, rubbing on those curly black hair.

Feilong struggled. He had the ability to give his son what he desired so much in the past. But what if some crazy man tried to do something to him!

“We can drop him to school and pick him up ourselves. Don’t worry.” 

Looking at the confident face of his lover, Feilong finally nodded.

* * *

The first day to school. Feilong was dressing his son for the sailor-style school uniform, and have to catch him in order to put the leather shoes on the over-excited kid. Mikhail drove them to school. The kid did not want to put down his school bag on the way. He heard from Tao-nisan that school is a fun place!

“Bye  папа~ Daddy~ ”The boy waved at them and ran into the school without a backward gaze. Feilong looked around. All the kids were clenching on their parents’ clothes, refusing to go to school. Is our son too bold…?

* * *

And their son was crying when he came back from the school.

He rushed to Feilong and sobbed in his arms. The watery eyes broke Feilong’s heart. He kneeled down, hugged his son tightly, and patted on those curly hair. Mikhail kneeled down besides them, hugging both the beauty and their son. 

“What happened? MIss home?” Feilong wiped the tears off the little face.

“They laughed at my blue eyes...” 

The mixed kids looked different from the other. The kids might not have hostile intention, but it certainly broke the little heart. 

“Dear, who said that? Daddy helped you to gun him down.” Feilong said with a smile. Mikhail was startled at his words and hurried to push down his hand, which was reaching for his gun.

“Baby, they are just kid! Let the kid deal it with their way.” Mikhail turned to his son, “Teddy. You are a man, right? If you get bullied, bully them back! Knock his teeth off before you come home.” 

“...” Speechless. Tao was glad that he came along. He took the boy away and gave him some NORMAL education. 

**12\. The cuteness**

“ папа! Daddy! ” The son in a teddy bear pajama came out and raced to the two on the sofa. Feilong paused the video immediately. “I can’t sleep~ I want to watch TV too...” 

Mikhail put his son on the sofa with them, between the two adults. He patted his hair, “ папа and Daddy are watching scary movie, Teddy you can’t watch it. ”

This is the hobby of the violent couple. They loved crawling up on the sofa watching scary movie together. It must be ghost movie, as zombies and serial killers were killable with bullets so they are not scary at all. They loved watching it and pretending to each other that they were not scared at all. 

“But I can’t sleep!” Teddy squeezed into Feilong’s embrace. The beauty signaled Mikhail to switch to some movies suitable for family. 

And the boy slept within five minutes. Mikhail put him back to his room gently.

**13\. The ordinary morning**

Russian mafioso Mikhail Arbatov was wearing an apron, busy making breakfast in the kitchen. He flipped the eggs, warmed the toast, and brewed the jasmine tea in the meantime. Feilong put his son in the children seat and buckled him up. 

“Dear, you sunny-side up and tea.” Mikhail put the plates on the table, “Teddy, your fried egg and milk.”

“благодаря, папа!” (Thanks baba!)

“Misha, I want to use your route in South East Asia.” Feilong was reading the message from his phone, “My Vietnam’s good had some problems and I have to deal with it quickly.”

“OK. I have some weapons in Cambodia. Do you need them?” Mikhail sipped his tea and answered casually.

“Not now, I am not planning a war. I will ask you when if I need it.”

“No problem.” Mikhail wiped the face of his son, “Teddy, your milk are all on your face!”

**14\. When the baby did something wrong**

The cleaver boy was very talented at languages. Feilong taught him Cantonese and Mandarin, and Mikhail taught him Russian and English. He soon learnt that Feilong daddy did not speak Russian very well, and it became the language to talk secretly to his папа. 

“Bye папа!” He waved at Mikhail and saw him out. 

Feilong just came downstairs, and saw his son waving happily at the door. “Where’s your папа?”

“He is gone~” The boy came and hugged Feilong. 

“Did he say where to?” 

“Umm..  ночной клуб? Or something like стриптиз клуб? ” The boy tilted his head, thinking hardly. His father just told his subordinates to wait there. Where is it? 

And then Teddy found that Feilong could not speak Russian fluently, but he knew the vocabularies well enough. 

Mikhail was beaten up, badly.

ночной клуб = Nightclub

стриптиз клуб = Strip club


	11. Extra Stories 3 - 4

**15\. Chit-chat on the way home**

“Daddy! Look!” Teddy was showing his craft work from school to Feilong and Mikhail.

“No, don’t distrub your daddy driving.” Mikhail caught the boy back to his seat. Feilong was the driving today. “You made this? Is this a car?”

“Yes! папа’s red car!”

“That one...was destroyed by your daddy last week. He said he wanted to ride it and we ran to the lamp post.” Mikhail mourned his Posche, “Teddy, fasten your seatbelt. Our life is in your daddy’s hand now!”

“SHUT UP!” Feilong was busy checking the traffic, “It was because you are so touchy!”

“Touchy?” Teddy tilted his head.

“Teddy, your daddy had crushed a few of my cars...” Mikhail switched to Russian and whispered in his son’s ear, “Remember to say you want папа to drive next time, OK?”

“ папа, the uncles from White Snake said I will need to get some hush money for this kind of situation. ”

**16\. Family photo**

The three arrive the studio and decided to have a formal family photo taken. This studio provided all kinds of clothes to choose from. They tried the Chinese cheongsam, the furry Russian clothes, suit, and even animal costumes (Feilong’s objection was rejected). 

The photographer felt that he must have saved the universe in his previous life, to have a family with such wonderful faces in his studio.

**17\. Mysterious room**

Feilong brought the boy to the headquearter. 

“Teddy, you are not allowed to go in this room. Understand?” Feilong locked the room carefully. This is the shooting ground of White Snake, with real guns and bullets.

The boy looked at the locks curiously. Feilong sighed. This boy was just like Mikhail, wandering around whenever they like! He asked Yoh to take care of the boy and ran for a meeting.

Teddy looked at Yoh with the face that resembled Feilong so much. He blinked at the man, “Uncle Yoh, can you bring me in?”

“Then remember to say some good things for me when you daddy scold me later!” Yoh held Teddy up and let him in. With a face from Feilong, he could not refuse any of his request.

**18\. Late**

The class ended in kindergarten and all the classmates had been picked up by their parents. But папа was not here yet… Teddy sat in the classroom alone, waiting for the usual fancy car to pick him up. The class ended at three, and is now four thirty!

Mikhail ran into the classroom at four fourty-five. Teddy looked at him pouting, “папа, you are late.”

“Come on Teddy, папа hug you!” Mikhail held the boy up and took his school bag. 

“I am telling daddy.”

“......What do you want to buy? папа is going to buy you right now!”

**19\. A fun trip**

Teddy held his daddy in one hand, and his папа in the other, the family was in Disneyland. 

“Teddy.” Mikhail stopped his son on their way, “Look, it’s Snow White! Go take a photo with her?”

The princess held Teddy on her laps and the two adults stood beside her. Hugging was the priviledge of being a kid!

“The princess is so beautiful!” Teddy looked at the photo and said. 

“Your папа was always surrounded with pretty girls like this.” Feilong said, smilingly. 

“......Dumb teddy! Your daddy is much more beautiful than the princess!”

  
  


**20\. Don’t go in your parent’s room!**

“Ah...Misha...Slower...”

“Fei, open your legs. I am going in.”

“...Ah!!! It hurts...” 

“Relax, baby.”

  
  
  


“Daddy? папа? I can’t sleep...”

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

**21.Why I don’t have a little sister?**

After Teddy broke into their bedroom, the two had made very sure they locked the door before having their lovely nights.

“It’s time to let Teddy have a little sister.” Mikhail was kissing Feilong affectionately. 

“...Wear a condom! Or let me fuck you and you give birth to a baby!” Feilong recalled the ten months. The first half he was throwing up every mornings, and the later half he was kidnapped to Russia. He had no intention to go through it again.

“...Baby, the doctor said it takes exceptionally strong male hormones to make an alpha pregnant.” 

“Are you implying I am less masculine than you?” Feilong fliped and pushed Mikhail down, “I will let you try!”

“Yeah, come on. I will do whatever you want!” Mikhail lied flat, as if he was ready to take anything from Feilong. The beauty laughed at this sight.

“Don’t regret when you get a big belly.”

  
  
  


And his grand plan failed.

**22\. My папа is so clever!**

“This is Thailand, Laos, and Myanmar, which is called the Golden Triangle. Your daddy’s goods are largely from this region.” Mikhail pointed at the world map, teaching his son how to read it, “If the logistic go this way, it will be easily intercepted. So usually they sail from this way to Hong Kong instead.”

“папа! You are so clever!”

“Of course! See this very big region? This is your папа’s territory! The plane flew in this route last time when we go back to Moscow, remember?”

“Yes!”

“And this island here. Remember the guy in a suit? That’s his territory. Next time, make sure you make him feel embarrassed when you see him. OK?” 

**23\. I am the first in class!**

“папа, daddy! I am the first in class!” Teddy ran home happily with his report card in hand. He just went to primary school this year.

“Wow, our teddy is a genius!” Mikhail patted on the kid’s hair and kissed on his cheek, “папа must buy a gift for you then!”

“Isn’t that a must to get the first?” Asian parenting. 

**24\. Parent-Teacher Conference**

“I am going to the parent-teacher conference this year. Mikhail, make sure you dress propoerly and drive a less attractive car.”

Mikhail looked at his outfit quietly. Leather clothes, jeans, earrings, perfect in his taste.

“You want me to wear a suit and shape my hair backward like Asami? Come on, I will look like Yuri!”

“...Fair point. You can leave your hair down. But wear a suit!”

Teddy was scared. Feilong was busy at work so it was usually Mikhail who attended this conferences. Bad mistake this year!!!! He got really good academic results and was a talented athelete. But he also play pranks with teachers, joke with his classmates, chat in class and bring mangas to school. If the teacher complains, папа will smiled and tell him to play smarter next time. And even teach him some tricks to erase the evidence. But daddy is serious!!!

He winked at Mikhail trying to get him to stop Feilong going. Mikhail shrugged at his son. He could not help, Feilong is the boss in this house.

**25\. Staying at home with daddy alone**

“Teddy, let me check your homework.” Feilong sat in his desk, talking to his son seriously. Teddy gave him his homework and it was all correct. Good! That’s his boy!

“Good boy. Have you practice the kungfu squatting?” The boy had started learning martial art from Feilong and guns from Mikhail, with the help of Tao occasionally. 

“Yes. I’ve practice for an hour in the morning, and another hour after lunch. папа asked me to learn how to disassemble a gun and I’ve done that too.”

“Good!”

**26\. Staying at home with папа alone**

“So, what are we playing today?”

“Daddy ask me to practice squarting.” Teddy was pretending to be a good boy.

“What’s the use of that when I have a gun? Let me teach you to count cards in playing Blackjack without being found.” Mikhail patted on the hair of his son. He was a Gun person than martial art, “I will bring you to a bar if you are a bit older!”

“Daddy said if I practice enough, I can beat you down in a second.”

“.....” Facepalmed. Mikhail found that his Feilong was a little bit too strong, “Get in the car, we are going for a tour!”

**27\. My daddy was so great!**

“Where did you bring Teddy to!” Feilong returned to an emptied home. The father and son was back after eight o’clock.

“.......” Bad mistake!! They did ont expect Feilong back so early. The two looked at each other, none of them dared to say a word first. 

Feilong pulled Mikhail over and sniffed on him. “Alcohol?? Don’t tell me you bring teddy to a bar! He is just ten!”

“Teddy didn’t drink. He was playing Blackjack next to me. I promise I made sure he is in my sight!!!” Mikhail lowered his head, sensing his lover was so angry that he might just breath fire. 

“.......”

The violent beauty beat Mikhail down in a second. 

Teddy found that muscle was completely useless in front of the master of kungfu, and never skipped his squatting practice ever since.

NEXT will be the little devil High-school Teddy/


	12. Extra Stories 5

“Mr. Liu, congratulations to your pregnancy again!” The doctor smiled at the two after the annual body check. It was rare for an Alpha to be pregnant, and even rarer for two times! If only this gorgeous beauty would stopped the dead threats, he would very much like to invite him for a scientific research. 

“......”

  
  


Feilong was dumbfounded at the news. He let Mikhail, who was laughing like an idiot, to drag him home. Teddy rushed to give a big hug to them as usual but was blocked by Mikhail. NO THIS IS NOT HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO ON!!! Come on! It should be Mikhail’s turn to be pregnant!!!!

“Teddy, you are not doing this to daddy again! You are going to be a big brother!” Mikhail held his surprised son up, and the boy laughed with his папа happily. 

“How is that even possible...” Feilong sat down on the sofa, stroking his still-very-flat belly, “Told you to use a condom...” 

“Condom?” Teddy cuddled with Feilong, his head tilted aside.

“ _Cough_...Nothing.” Feilong patted Teddy’s hair. The boy was already ten years old, the baby would be so much younger than him! “Do you want a brother or sister?”

“Sister!!!” Mikhail and Teddy answered immediately.

  
  


Learnt from the mistake of pissing off Mikhail and kidnapped to Russia from last time, plus he was not young enough now, Feilong passed his works in White Snake to Tao and Yoh and stayed at home most of the time. The twenty-year-old Tao would came and ask for things that only Feilong had the authority to decide. 

Just like when bearing Teddy, the morning sickness was severe and his emotion was horribly unstable. But now Mikhail got Teddy as the backup. The two bears acted cute and everything to calm him down. The big bear was an all-purpose-good-husband, cooking, cleaning, combing and everything. The small bear sang, played piano, and made all kinds of crafts to keep Feilong relaxed. The beauty was indeed much calmer and had less crazy shooting all over the house. 

The father and son seemed to have joined some kind of weird religion. They came home and kept calling “sister...sister” when stroking on his belly every day. And their wishes really came true.

On the night when his water broken, Feilong was quite calm as he had gone through it once. But the bears almost panicked. Mikhail drove them to the hospital VIP room in light-speed, asked Tao who rushed to the hospital to take care of Teddy. He went in the room, offered his arm for Feilong to squeeze like a hero, and spent a few good hours with him. The usually Feared-Nothing Teddy heard the scream of Feilong and his face turned white. He clutched on Tao’s hand, until the crying of baby echoed in the hospital.

Looking at the sunshine from the window, Mikhail was in the highest point of happiness. He had his newborn daughter in one hand, his crying son in the other.

“Fei, our daughter is called Roksanna Mikhailovna Arbatova, meaning dawn. She was really born when the sun was up.”

“Liu Sheepie...” 

Teddy looked at his blonde sister. OH NO!! She is much cuter than I am!!! What if I lost the love from my parents!!!!! He cuddled with Mikhail, gave him a small kiss and ran over to Feilong, holding his hand. 

Feilong smiled at the kid and petted his hair, “Don’t worry, teddy. I won’t be bias. I am NOT going to create another Liu Yantsui!”

Teddy did not know his Uncle Yantsui but he could sense that this man was not a good man. With Feilong promise, teddy felt relieved and climbed on his bed. He did not sleep at all last night, waiting for his sister to be borne. As a eleven year old boy, he was exhausted. Feilong gestured Mikhail to come over and gave him a deep kiss, then hugged his son and fell asleep together. 

\------

And Feilong found that it was a grave mistake to let Mikhail take care of Teddy when he was pregnant. Teddy had learnt all the bad habit from him!!

  
  


On a usual day when Yoh was driving Feilong home, the beauty spotted Mikhail’s car outside a bar. It was nothing for Mikhail to go to the bar, as long as he was not flirting with anyone there. Feilong wanted to say hello to Mikhail so he went in. AND he found his twelve years old son was there too. 

Mikhail was drinking on the bar table. Teddy was playing cards and darts near him. He called the girls in the bar “Big sister” with a cute smile. Wow, his skills in flirting was increasing rapidly. No doubt learnt from his father! Feilong was furious at the sight and stormed in.

Mikhail almost spilled everything on the bar when he saw Feilong rushed in. He put down his glass in a hurry and greeted his lover with a pleasing smile. Teddy saw his daddy too but it was too late for him to pretend a good boy. The two was dragged out of the bar with Feilong pulling their ears. The news spread out and Mikhail became the new standard of henpecked man. 

Feilong insisted the education of Sheepie would be fully in charged by himself! He would raised his daughter to be an elegant and graceful little princess!!

What Feilong did not know was that Teddy had all his father’s bad habit a long time before that. 

  
  


\---

Sixteen years old Anatoly Arbatov, who refused to be called Teddy anymore except for his cute little five-years-old baby sister. 

Inherited the perfect genes from his parents, with the curly black hair, beautiful sky-blues eyes with his long lashes and tall nose, even his parents had to admit that their son was good-looking. 

“When are you bringing you girlfriend home?” Mikhail wiped the milk on Sheepie’s face and asked casually, “What’s her name again? Sophie?” 

“Sophie was two weeks ago. The one now is called Mia, and between them there was Anna. Don’t say the wrong name when she came, please.”

“....Is that a bit too fast for you to dump one and find a new one?” Feilong stared at his son. 

“Uh.” Teddy wiped his sweat off the face, he was still scared of his daddy staring at him like this, “It must be папа’s gene.” 

“Oh don’t push that to me. I am very faithful, very devoted and very loyal husband to your daddy.” Mikhail refused to take the blame.

“Oh stop pretending, папа. Daddy told me there were at least four women around you all the time.” Teddy patted his sister’s hair, “Sheepie, don’t find a man like that, OK?”

“Liu Teddy you are a man like that too!” Mikhail held his daughter up, “Don’t listen to your brother. A man like your папа is perfect!” 

“I only have ONE girlfriend at a time!”

  
  


Looking at the childish fight of Mikhail and his son, Feilong sighed and took away his daughter, “Sheepie, remember daddy is the one who is REALLY devoted and loyal. OK?” 

“......”


	13. Extra Stories 6

This story idea was provided by [@庖树](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=535476889)~ 

==========

Feilong brought his son to accompany him for a meeting in White Snake, to help him familiarize with the organization. Tao was sitting next to Feilong, as the current right-hand-man, when his son was sitting at the end of the table. He had to show his humbleness and willingness to learn, and gave a signal that he was not getting the top position just because of his blood. Teddy wore a dark blue cheongsam and took off his earrings, pretending to be a disciplined man. 

His son was neither cringing nor arrogant, always spoke with the proper attitude and his comments were reasonable. The elders of White Snake were all satisfied with this young master. Clever, and good-looking, as expected from their beloved Master! They decided to ignore Mikhail Arbtatov’s contribution. 

Feilong smiled. He was happy about his son’s performance and decided to brought him for dinner as a treat. 

They changed into a suit. With the cream-white suit and the red embroider tie, Teddy resembled his father’s signature outfit. 

The two sat in the restaurant with wonderful atmosphere, candle on the table and piano playing. They chatted and laughed happily. 

“Dear, you are such a grown up now! And you are still eating like this!” Feilong laughed and brushed the sauce off his son’s face. 

“Oh, sorry. Haha!” Teddy rubbed his face with Feilong’s hand, just like when he was a child, “Daddy, can I have your broccoli?” 

“Sure.” Feilong lifted the broccoli with his fork and fed it directly into Teddy’s mouth.

  
  


“Anatoly you cheating ass!” A glass of water spilled all over Teddy even before the two could react. Feilong wanted to took his gun out, but he stopped when he saw that was a little girl the same age as his son. 

“Ah? Mia?” Teddy stood up with his wet suit, “What the hell is this?”

“And you dare to ask! I knew you are a playboy flirting around!” Mia took a glimpse at Feilong, yes, this one is pretty enough! “And I never thought you like matured woman!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw everything. Enjoy your damn candlelight dinner? We are DONE!” The girl snapped him and stormed out of the restaurant. 

  
  


Liu Teddy, being dumped for the first time in his life. 

  
  


“....Daddy, I was just dumped.” He sat down angrily, wiping his suit by the towel the waiter just gave him. Luckily their seats were in a corner so not many people saw the incident. 

“I can see that.” Feilong sat down too, trying to understand what just happened. Everything happened too quickly and the words she just said was too ridiculous for him to understand. What did she just said?Mature WOMAN????? He was mistaken as a girl when he was younger, but he was now in his forty already!

“Teddy, just dump that girl. She clearly have a horrible eye sight.” Feilong rubbed the reddened cheek of his son gently, “I’ll call your папа to pick us up.”

“...Can we not tell папа about this?” His папа would definitely laugh at him on this. 

  
  


The on-called driver dedicated to Feilong (and his daughter) arrived. Mikhail tossed his credit card to the cashier first, and walked over to their table. He held Feilong’s right hand and kissed on it, then pulled him up gently. Mikhail glimpsed at his son and saw the water marks on it. 

“What happened?” Mikhail wrapped his arms around Feilong’s waist and asked.

“......” Teddy was definitely not going to tell!

Feilong smiled and pulled Mikhail’s hand, signalling him to go. He whispered in the blond man’s ear, “I’ll tell you tonight.”

  
  
  
  


And the next morning, Mikhail teased his son so badly. 

  
  
  


“Hahhahahhahahahahaha I am going to die from this!!!!! You were dumped??? Your папа had never in my life being dumped by anyone!!!” 

“Daddy said he rejected you for at least hundred times and he had beaten you up too.” Teddy tried to counter attack. 

“Ha, and I succeed at the end!” Mikhail patted on his son’s shoulder, “And I heard the girl thought you are dating MY Feilong? Son, don’t even think about it!” 

“Are you insane? He is my daddy no matter how pretty he is!” 

“Haha, I thought I will gift you some condoms just in case. Now I think I can save those for myself.” 

“Give it to me. I am going to find a new girl in the bar right now!”

“If I come with you, I will definitely get one before you.”

“...I am going to tell daddy.”

“...Don’t. Let me teach you some nice tricks in flirting!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story currently ends here, until I have some other interesting stories! 
> 
> THIS STORY COULD GO ON FOREVER hahahahaha


	14. How worrying it is to raise a kid! 1

Seeing that Teddy had basically grown into a mini Mikhail, with all the good and bad habits of his father, Feilong insisted that Sheepie would be taught by himself directly. Sheepie must be a graceful and elegant little princess! At home, Feilong would read poems and books for her, and Mikhail would teach his daughter to play piano. Sheepie had enjoyed a rather peaceful life. 

“Daughters are the lovers from the father’s previous life! I will not teach any bad things to my baby!” Mikhail held his nine-year-old daughter in his arm. Sheepie had blonde hair and black eyes, rather like a beautiful doll. She stayed in her father’s arm quietly. Mikhail was trying to bring his daughter for a walk in the seaside but he was stopped by Feilong. 

“Then you will have hundreds of daughter in your next life!” Feilong clenched on Mikhail’s arm, “I am coming too. I will get change, wait for me. If you go without me, I will change the door lock!”

“I have only you as my lover in this life!”

“Fine. Don’t say these shameless love words in front of Sheepie!”

Teddy was eating his snack on the sofa, mentally jotting notes on the endless love words from his father. 

When they found that Sheepie was an Omega, the family took care of her really like a little princess. Except the basic self-defense, Feilong did not ask her to learn martial arts or gun shooting. The downside was that Sheepie had less freedom than her brother, and had to be chauffeured everywhere.

“Teddy, go pick up your sister from school. Daddy and I had a sudden meeting in Macau.” Mikhail called his son on a day.

“OK. Can I drive your car?” 19 year-old Teddy got his driver licence last year. However, Mikhail thought the Probation Driver sign was too embarrassing on his super cars so he refused his son for a whole year. Now the probation had passed, he could finally asked for his father’s car to drive!

“OK. But if you scratch my car, I will abandon you.”

“Boo~~~ Daddy crushed several of yours and you never said a thing! He just scratched one last week!”

“How dare you compare yourself with my Feilong?” Believing in Feilong & Sheepie Supremacy, Mikhail bullied his son mercilessly. 

“Damn. I’ll drive the blue one.”

“No. You are driving the silver one.” 

  
  


And Teddy still drove his blue one and arrive to Sheepie’s school. He parked the car in a good spot. He was confident at his driving skill, but if some idiots bumped the car, Mikhail would really kick him out of the house.

He was waiting for his sister, for far too long than usual.

He looked at his watch and found that Sheepie was forty-five minutes later than the agreed time. His sister was too disciplined and would not dare to use a phone in school. How the hell his sister became such a wonderful good student? It was not like Feilong daddy was a model student? Not to mention Mikhail. 

He looked at his watch again. If he wait any longer, he would not make it home before Sheepie’s curfew. He decided to go in the school himself. 

“Look at her hair! Blonde? Trying to attract someone’s attention?” A girl voice caught Teddy’s attendtion to a classroom. 

“Hahahahhaa!!” Water splashing noise was heard. Teddy peaked inside the room, there was four girls surrounding one, and four boys standing around. 

“Please don’t do this...” Isn’t this soft and cute voice my sister’s!?

Teddy kicked open the door and walked inside, attracting the attention of the people inside. The girls turned around, revealed Sheepie who was surrounded. Her hair and uniform was wet and she was weeping. She wanted to go to her brother’s side but did not dare to push away those girls.

“You motherfuckers dare to bully my sister?”

“Who the hell are you!?”

  
  


The boys came forward. But the young master of two mafia groups was not an innocent young man either. He took a chair and threw it to them. Mikhail once told him, if he cannot knock the teeth off from the opponents in a fight, then he should not go home!

  
  


“Brother!” Sheepie’s soft voice was calling him. Teddy looked at her and found that the girls were pulling her hair. The boys took the chance and gave him a few punches. 

“Let my sister go!” Teddy fought back and rushed to his sister. He pulled away the girls and shield Sheepie in his back.

Usually, these boys would not stand a chance, since Teddy had learnt martial arts from Feilong for so long. But today he had to protect his shivering sister. 

  
  


“What are you guys doing!” An adult voice interrupted the fight. It was the security guard. He took the kids to the on-duty teacher. 

Teddy held his sister’s hand tightly, and walked inside with big steps. He used to be the one who was caught and brought in front of the teacher, but this time he could finally say that he did nothing wrong loud and proud. Sheepie clenched her brother’s arm. This was the first time she was in any kinds of trouble. 

  
  


“I am going to alert your parents!” The teacher said it angrily, “Tell me your names and class!”

“My parents are not in Hong Kong. I am her guardian!” Teddy sat on the sofa and crossed his legs, very much like his fathers. “They bully my sister. What should we do about it?”

  
  


The door opened and another teacher entered in a rush. The newcomer whispered to the on-duty teacher and her face changed. Those bullies laughed when they saw it. 

  
  


“Ha, now you know who am I, right? Shall we say, this never happened?”

“Yes, sure. Sure.” 

Before Teddy could react to it, those bullies had left the room. He raised his brows to the teacher, “So, what’s this?” 

“Brother...” Sheepie pulled his sleeve gently, “He is the son of the school president. Even the teachers are scared of doing anything to him. Why don’t we just go home?” 

“Damn it. Sheepie, don’t worry. Brother would help you to find the justice!” 

  
  


He stared at the teachers dangerously, Those blue eyes were scaring the teachers. The girl who stood behind him looked like a easy-going weak girl. She was not the type of student that stood out too much, except maybe for her hair. They could not recall who the girl was in a sudden. 

“He is the son of the school’s president. And I wonder if you know whose son am I?” He would not lose the battle of whose father was greater. “My sister is soaked in water. I will bring her home for now, and I will definitely pay a visit to you two personally.”

Teddy gave his jacket to his sister and held her hand. They walked back to the car. 

“Those girls must be jealous of our Sheepie’s beautiful face!” He comforted his sister when he drive. 

“Thank you for saving me, brother.”

  
  
  


Their parents went home after the meeting by helicopter. Ever since they have kids, they would try to go home instead of staying out overnight whenever possible. But when they were home, their butler told them the children were not back yet. Feilong looked at his watch. It was almost curfew hours. Are they in some kind of troubles? He looked at Mikhail with worries. 

“Don’t worry. Baby. Teddy must be driving his sister around.” Mikhail wrapped his hand on the beauty’s waist and called his son. Before he could dial it out, his blue car had turned the corner and drove inside their garage. 

“SAFE! Arrive before the curfew!!” The kid took off and found that their parents were staring at them at the door. Oh no. папа knew I drove his new blue car. 

“Why are you so late?” Feilong walked over. He was about to lecture his son, but stopped when he saw Teddy had a bruise on his face and Sheepie was weeping. “What happened?”

“Sheepied got bullied. So I got into a fight.”

“Did you win or lost?” Mikhail walked over too. He held his crying daughter up and gave her a kiss.

“I win!” Well, not exactly. But he definitely did not lose.

“Good. You will be sleeping in the garage if you lost!” 

  
  
  


The family went inside the house. Feilong was putting ice-pack on his son’s injured place when Mikhail let Sheepie to go bathing first. Teddy was lying on Feilong’s lap, telling his parents what happened in the afternoon. 

“Ah? Bully my precious little princess? Give me the names and I will find people to scare the hell out of them.” Mikhail took out his phone and called his most-horrifying-looking subordinate. Even if they did not physically harm them, they would wet themselves from being tailed by these men. 

“He is the son of the school president? How dare him bully my children in Hong Kong!” Feilong said it angrily, “I will go to the school tomorrow.”

“Me too!” The two bears raised their hands together. Protecting their lovely Sheepie was their mission!

  
  


Feilong and Mikhail do not usually involve in school business, and let their kids deal with things by their own. More importantly, they would never tell the school about their mafia background so their children could enjoy a normal school life. 

They never worried about Teddy, even though they were often called by the teachers as their kid was never exactly a model student. But at least no one dare to bully their son. But their daughter really worried them.

  
  


At that night, Feilong leaned on Mikhail’s shoulder, frowned.

“Misha, did our education go wrong?”

He had been thinking over for a few hours now. His family was a mess, so he wanted to be a good parent since Teddy was born. But honestly, he did not know whether he succeed or not. He was confident in cultivating the successor of White Snake, but is it really good for the kid?

“Um? You mean Sheepie? Teddy was like that too when he was nine.” Mikhail embraced his lover. 

“Um…” Feilong turned around his head and kissed Mikhail, “I was worried sick when I found that they were not home yet. If you were not there with me...”

“I am always with you. You could rely on me more.” Mikhail flipped and leaned over the beauty. He kissed him, and his hands were dancing on Feilong’s body. 

“......Lock the door first.” 

  
  
  


In the next morning, the two cancelled all the original schedules and brought their kids to school. Mikhail was driving and Teddy was sitting next to him. Feilong hugged Sheepie, and sat in the backseat. On their way to school, their subordinates met with them.

Loud engines echoed on the street and the president peaked out of the window in his room. Ten very expensive cars were lining up in front of the school, and someone got off and walked over to the bright yellow supercar. They opened the door of it, and a slim man took off with a blonde little girl. The front seat was a blond man and a teenage boy. The muscular men bowed to these four people when they entered the school.

Oh shit. 

He heard about what his son had done yesterday. He knew his son was a bully, and had a particular interest in bullying little children from the primary school sector. He always let his son walk away with the mess if it was nothing too serious. And this time, it seemed like he did mess it up. Luckily it was Saturday so there were no students in the school, or he would had to do a lot of explanation. 

As he expected, the door was knocked very soon. He tried to put up a smile and answered the door. 

“Please. Please enter. Would you like some drink?”

  
  


Feilong and Mikhail sat together on the sofa, and their children stood behind them. Some subordinates were standing guard in the door. 

“I will skip those useless greetings.” Feilong stared at the president, “Did you heard about yesterday?”

“Ah...And what exactly are you referring to?” The president wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

“Don’t play innocent!” Mikhail thumped the table.

“Wait, Mikhail. I think we should introduce ourselves first.” When the two were interrogating, Feilong would play the good guy and Mikhail play the bad. Together they would play with their preys. Feilong smiled at the president and handed over his card, “Liu Feilong. Our daughter Ho Yeung is in your school’s primary sector.”

The president almost had a heart attack when he saw the White Snake logo on it. Even the fruit vendor in the market knew this mark, let alone him who had many important people as friends! He had not meet Feilong directly before, but he certainly had heard of him.

“Mikhail Arbatov. I am their father.” Mikhail tossed his card over.

Many years ago, there were gossip about Liu Feilong getting married and had kids. He thought that was pure rubbish until he saw Mikhail’s card. This matched the story. He was married to the Russian mafioso and their kids were studying in his own school! The school admission department was doing a horrible job! Shouldn’t they do a background check??

“Ah!! Mr. Liu and Mr. Arbatov!” The president put the cards away respectfully, “Ah, yesterday. Right. It was only children playing together! Nothing serious!”

“Oh? That’s not what I heard from my son?” Mikhail sneered, “The version I heard was how your son bully my daughter?”

“No way, Mikhail. His son is seventeen and not likely to bully a primary school kid! Oh sorry, it’s a habit from our occupation. We like to do a background check to people.” Feilong smiled, “And I am sure Mr. President would give us a reasonable explaination?”

“This...” Background check! It meant these men already knew everything, and there was no way to escape!

“We don’t like to involve in children’s business too.” Feilong leaned on Mikhail, and pointed at their subordinates outside, “But our men love my daughter so much. They all came when they heard the she was bullied.”

“We will wait for two more days and I want to see them expelled.” Mikhail held Feilong’s shoulder and said it coldly.

“And we understand if you don’t want to do anything about it. In that case, we will handle the business **by ourselves**.” Feilong added.

“Yes...Of course.” The president almost wet himself.

  
  


Mikhail and Feilong each held their daughter’s hand, and Teddy followed them back to the car. Their subordinates stared at the president with their meanest face before following their masters. 

“Dear Sheepie, how long have they been bullying you?” 

“Um...almost two months.” Sheepie lowered her head. Those kids would throw her things and bump into her in the corridor, but it was the first time they splashed water on her.

Lucky or unlucky to them, it was on the day when Teddy came and pick her up. If it was Mikhail or Feilong, those bullies would be in Victoria Harbour now. 

“Why haven’t you tell папа or daddy?” Feilong petted on the blonde hair. 

“Daddy...you two are too busy so I don’t want to trouble you.” Sheepies’ tears was once again circling in her eyes when she talked, “I am scared...But if it was brother, he could deal with it himself….So I thought I should try too...”

Feilong looked at his son in the front seat. He suspected Teddy was the big boss in school,, let alone just “dealing with” the bullying problem! 

“Baby, you can rely on us more! папа and daddy are very strong!” Mikhail said, “And you have a idling brother here!”

“What idling? I have go to school and interned in White Snake!”

“Tell me the truth, did you lose to the high schoolers?”

“NO! I am not as weak as you! I know how daddy could lay you flat in a second.”

“That was because I was not fighting seriously!”

Looking at the quarrels of the father and son, Feilong held his daughter tightly and kissed on her cheek.

“Fei! I want a kiss too!”

“Daddy! Me too!”

“You are not kissing my Feilong! If you dare, I will drop you off right here and let you walk home!”

“Don’t be jealous over your son! Daddy, talk to this guy!”

“Shut up and I am kissing Sheepie only.” Feilong rolled his eyes on them and kissed his daughter once again. 

  
  


On that night, Mikhail and Feilong was lying on their bed. Mikhail saw that the beauty was frowing again. 

“What happened?” He cupped Feilong’s face and asked.

“Nothing.” Feilong looked away and Mikhail knew immediately that the beauty was thinking about something important. He grinned at him. 

“Let me make you more honest?”

Feilong laughed at the sentence. In their trade with no love involved, Mikhail’s words really make him think over about his heart seriously. Ever since that day, when he was stuck at his thoughts, Mikhail would whispered the same line to his ears. 

The blonde man leaned over and kissed the neck of the beauty. His hands were busy too, diving inside the collar of Feilong. Their breath was hastened, and Feilong pulled the man closer to his body. 

“No rush.” Feilong kissed his lover back and took off his shirt. His long fingers dancing over the muscular torso, “So how exactly are you going to make me honest?” 

“Let me think...” Mikhail bit on his skin, “Why don’t we start with me leaving some marks on you?” 

“Only if the clothes could cover it.” Feilong arched his body and made Mikhail’s job easier. The blond man moved his fingers downward, “Oh...take it easy...”

“What are you thinking just now?” Mikhail took the lubricant from the bedside table. He dipped his fingers with it and started pushing inside the gorgeous body, “Baby, be honest.”

“Ah...” Feilong twisted on the bed, trying to get used to the foreign object that just entered into his body, “I was thinking...ah...Sheepie’s...education.”

“Eh? Why?” Mikhail speeded up his work.

“Oh...slower…..She...aha….is too...weak...Ah!!” 

“She said she wanted to deal with the problems on her own and I think that’s pretty good.” Mikhail took his fingers out and his member was in the entrance, “Baby, I am coming in.”

“Ahhh! Don’t...get in...in one go...” Feilong took a deep breath and tried to relax, “Ah...But….Thinking...Ahh...is not enough...”

“You want her to take martial art class too?” Mikhail caught his breath too and started thrusting in and out, “That’s good.”

“Ah...ah...MIsha….” With Mikhail’s increasing speed, Feilong had lost the ability to converse. 

  
  
  


After their lovely night, Feilong was catching his breath when lying over Mikhail’s abs. 

“So I will let Sheepie to learn kungfu too.”

“Alright. Didn’t you have a Chinese saying how martial arts could train up people’s mind too? I think that’s good for her too.” 

  
  
  
  


Thirsty at night, Teddy had walked out to the kitchen in the middle of the night and overheard everything. Well, in their age, they are pretty active isn’t it?

Credit: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/198062/>


	15. How worrying it is to raise a kid! 2-I

Sheepie had started learning martial arts for a few months now. She would come home crying at first, but months later she did grew stronger. Even the kungfu master came to Feilong himself and praise her for that.

In an ordinary afternoon, Teddy went to pick up his sister from school instead of his parents, who went for their honeymoon for the n th times. They would go for honeymoon every year on the wedding anniversary. After Tao had taken over the works in White Snake, the two would disappear in anywhere in the world until they wanted to go home. Teddy suspected that his папа was just looking for a new place to have sex with his daddy. Anyway, as long as they like it, Teddy was not complaining. 

Teddy learnt from his experience of driving Mikhail’s new car away. Last time, he was locked in the garage by Mikhail until he washed his car spotlessly, and that included the wheels. Even though Mikhail was not home today, he learnt from the mistake and drove Feilong’s car instead. Feilong daddy did not care about the cars that much. 

Even though they were crazily rich, Mikhail and Feilong only gave him and Sheepie the same amount of pocket money as ordinary families. Five hundred Hong Kong dollars per week, barely enough if he eat out for lunch everyday. He had to try pleasing his daddy if he wanted a slightly expensive clothes, let alone a car. By the way, pleasing Mikhail was useless in this case, as daddy was the one on top of the power pyramid in this house. 

This amount of money, of course, was not enough for hanging out with girls. He would be bankrupt if he went to karaoke or eating with his girlfriends. With constant protests, Mikhail supplied 1000 dollars GIRLS FUND for his son. He patted on his son’s shoulder and said seriously, “Son, flirting does not cost money if you are very good at it. You can just sit tight and let the girls flirt you.” 

Teddy started to suspect Mikhail’s glorious flirting histories were indeed a huge lies. He had met Mikhail in bars when he was old enough, and Mikhail was just sitting and drinking alone when his subordinates were each hugging a woman. 

What Teddy did not know was that Feilong had brought Mikhail to all his bars and clubs after their marriage, and nobody dared to touch Liu Feilong’s man after that.

Soon he drove to the school. He asked Sheepie to wait for him in the gate but she was not there yet. There’s no way she is getting bullied again…

But he decided to enter the school and check just in case. He went to the classroom, the music club that Sheepie was in, and could not find his sister. Would she be waiting by the car? But no… It was strange. His well disciplined sister would not just run away without telling him. 

“Damn...where is she...” He called but Sheepie did not pick up the phone. 

Wait. And wait. All he got was a message from an unknown number.

A photo, of his sister being tied up in the trunk of a car. 

“If you want this girl safe, bring 10 million to xxxxxxxxx, tomorrow 10am”

Teddy squeezed his phone tightly. Some organization had kidnapped his sister when their parents were away. It was fine if they were aiming at money, but what if they were aiming at some kind of revenge? 

But this kidnapper should have known better. He was no weak children. He called two numbers.

“Tao-nisan? It’s me. I want to borrow some men and guns from White Snake, but please don’t tell daddy. I don’t want to interrupt their honeymoon.”

“Boris? It’s me, Anatoly. I want to borrow the men from Arbatovs. PLEASE don’t tell папа. He will kill me if I interrupt his honeymoon.” 

In a seaside private resort on the Bali Island, Feilong and Mikhail were sunbathing. The two were lying on the beach chair, each drinking the coconut milk and enjoying the lovely sea view of Indian Ocean. 

“Fei, your hair smell so great.”

“Ah, that’s the essence of this morning’s spa.” Feilong smiled at his lover.

“Coconut?” Mikhail leaned over and sniffed on the hair, like a huge golden retriever. 

“Yes. Not my usual sandalwood essence. I decided to switch to something special here.” He held his hand out and pressed on Mikhail’s head, forcing a kiss to the man. “Like it?”

“YES!” After all these years, he still blushed when Feilong initiate any intimate acts. 

The two started kissing, and the atmosphere felt so good. There was no one in their private resort, so why not trying outdoor once in a while? 

And their phone rang. 

“Damn.” Feilong pushed away the man and reached for his phone. Damn it better be something really important!

“Hello? Tao?” Feilong answered the phone in a lazy voice.

“Fei-sama? Sorry for interrupting your holiday. Teddy just called and asked for men and guns from White Snake. I thought you should know it.” 

“Ah?” Feilong sat straight, “Did he say why?”

“No.”

“......OK. Lend him, but please take care of him for me.”

“Understood!”

The phone hanged up and Mikhail had finished his call too. 

“Teddy was lending men from White Snake.”

“Yes, he asked for that from Boris too.” 

“...I don’t feel good about this.” Feilong frowned, “Shall we go back?”

“OK.” Mikhail felt there was something wrong too. He looked at the worried face of Feilong and knew their honeymoon had to stop. He combed the hair of his lover, “I’ll call and ask our plane to prepare. Would you go and ask the butler to pack our luggage?” 

On the other side, Teddy had arrived to the headquarter of White Snake. He opened the door of Feilong’s room. Now that the master was absent, it was Tao and Yoh who were using the room. 

“Tao-nisan, Uncle Yoh, I need the men.” He entered without knocking. His face was sweaty.

“No. You have to tell me the reasons first.” Tao looked at the boy seriously. He had been following Feilong for years now and had grew so much.

Teddy bit on his lips and took out his phone, showing them the photo. 

“!!!” Tao and Yoh was too surprised, “What do you plan to do?‘

“Pretending to give the money tomorrow, and ambush them.”

“No! That’s too risky for Sheepie!” Tao closed his eyes and quickly think of different ways, “Yoh-san, please get your contacts to check the location of the sender. I want answer before 10 pm. Teddy, sit down and calm yourself down. Did Feilong-sama knew this?”

“No if you did not tell.” Teddy sat down on the sofa, “I’ve asked Boris for the men in Arbatovs. I think we have enough combat power.”

“Yes, I agree. But if they knew and were panicked, they might do anything to Sheepie. We have to stay quiet.”

“How the hell can I calm down?” Teddy had learnt the world of mafia from Feilong, and even offered some nice comments in the meeting of White Snake. He had also accompanied Mikhail to the European Mafia parties. But everything he did was not real-live actions. Now his sister was kidnapped, there were no rooms for mistakes. 

“And you think I am not serious? You and Sheepie are both my brother and sister!” Feilong had seen Tao as one of his children, and Tao had seen himself as the older brother of the two children too. “Yoh-san is finding the locations and we are going to find the one who dared to kidnap your sister! Know the enemy, know yourself, and in every battle you will be victorious. Didn’t you learn this from Feilong-sama?”

“.......I am sorry.” Teddy clenched his teeth and sat down. Their door was knocked again and it was Boris, Mikhail’s right-hand man.

“Hey Teddy, what are you calling me for?” Boris sat down and Teddy showed him the phone, “......No way.”

“.....” Teddy nodded, “I need Arbatovs power besides White Snake’s.”

“No problem. Tao, are you leading? We will follow your command then.”

“...” Tao thought about this for a while, “No, he is leading.”

“......After we know the location, we check the CCTV from the locations and time stamps. We narrowed down the suspecting cars and look for the owners.”


	16. How worrying it is to raise a kid! 2-II

10 pm. Teddy had been pacing in the room endlessly. Tao had ordered some food but neither of them had the appetite. Yoh entered the room with a few documents in his hand.

“With Chen’s connection, we’ve calculated the position of the cell site. The sender was in Yuan Long. Sheepie’s school is in Kowloon Tong, and if she just missed Teddy’s car after class, she would have been kidnapped between 4pm to 4:10. Teddy got the message at five twelve, the position matches with the time if they drove fast enough.” Yoh said everything in a hurry, “The car must go through this road from Kowloon Tong to Yuan Long, so I’ve found the CCTV for that. Matching the road, the time, and the car model judging from the photo, I narrow it down to these four cars.” 

He put the photos on the wall. 

“And I’ve sent people to check on these cars. The owners are all ordinary people, nothing related to the underworld to have the balls to do this. But then I found that one of them was stolen recently. So I pulled the CCTV of the site where the car was stolen.”

“This….is Cheung from the PP, right?” Tao looked at the photo carefully, “Fei-sama had a quarrel with them when he was pregnant with Teddy. And Mikhail-sama killed one of their senior member in that fight.” 

“A revenge after all these years?” Yoh frowned.

“I heard that they suffered a great loss recently. Maybe they wanted money, and had nothing to lose even if they are in a war with us.” Tao replied, “Did you locate the car?”

“Not yet, I’ve sent people looking for that.” Yoh turned to Teddy, “Have you told Feilong-sama and Mikhail-sama?”

“No. Sheepie was under my care, and I should be the one to rescue her.”

  
  


The door was opened again and a subordinate rushed in, “Tao-sama! Yoh-sama! We’ve found the car!”

He gave a photo to the two, and everyone in the room stood. It was a black SUV, parked in a wooden cottage in a suburb. The photo shown the men pulling Sheepie out of the car. 

“...Get armed. We are attacking in the dark.” Teddy considered it carefully. It would be better to save his sister as early as possible. “They would not expect us to find them out so soon and should be unprepared for fight. ” 

“No problem. Yoh-san, Boris-san, please get the men ready.” Tao stood up and went to prepare his weapon. 

* * *

  
  


Their men arrived to the suburb, and killed those in guard with the silenced guns in a second. This is the consequence of getting to the wrong side of White Snake.

The cottage was quite small, so they decided to circle it first. From the noise, it seemed like there was a living room in the front and a small room in the back, possibly where they kept Sheepie in.

Teddy stood in his toes and peaked at the window carefully, and there were right.

“Tao-nisan, there are four men in the front. Sheepie is tied up in the back, but no one is in there. Probably they are really running out of men and money.”

“Four...” Tao thought about the options carefully. He knew Teddy had learnt how to use a gun, but he never shot anyone before. It would be risky to ask him to go in real action right now. “We are going inside, and you stay near to the window of the small room.”

“...OK.” Teddy nodded. It was his first ever mission, and to be honest, he was quite worried whether he would be brave enough for this. 

When Teddy sneaked to the back of the house, the three of them rushed into the house in the count of three. They shoot everyone once they entered, and killed three. One of them had escaped to the small room. He ran inside and held Sheepie up, shielding himself behind the little girl. 

“Damn it! ” 

“Haha, put down your guns!” The kidnapper laughed, his gun pointing at Sheepie’s head. The girl was shivering with fear.

The three of them put their guns down on the floor, and their hands up in the air.

“Sheepie, don’t worry. We will save you.” Boris talked to the girl in a sweet voice.

“Haha, I would love to see you try!” The kidnapper laughed at him, and stared to the crying girl, “Shut up!”

“Мишка косолапый по лесу идёт~” Boris started to sing a children song. 

“What the fuck is that?” 

In the eyes of the others, Boris was trying to soothe the crying girl. But to people who understood Russian…

  
  


Sheepie knelt down suddenly. Teddy shoot from outside of the window, and killed the man. 

  
  


“!!!!???” Tao was surprised at all the sudden movement. But he soon collected himself and raced forward, pulling out the girl from the pond of blood to himself. Teddy came in the room from the window, and ran to his sister. 

“I am sorry! Sheepie! Are you ok?” 

“Um!” Sheepie hugged his brother tightly. Teddy wiped her tears and held her hand. 

Tao ordered the subordinates to clean the site up and brought the kids back to the headquarter. Insdie the car, he could not suppress the curiosity and asked.   
  


“Oh that song. The lyric says that there is a bear walking in forest, and then a pinecone hit his head.” Teddy explained the song to Tao and Yoh, “папа always sing this song to us so I am sure Sheepie would know the lyric.”

“Yes! That’s why I know Brother is here too.” Sheepie could not let go of Teddy’s hand. She held it tightly, “And because the little bear would hit his head, so I know I should kneel down and cover mine.”

“....I can’t imagine Mikhail-sama singing a children song.” Tao frowned at his imagination. His phone rang and he looked at the name, “It’s your daddy.”

  
  


* * *

Feilong and Mikhail were walking to the parking lot of the airport. Feilong was so worried on the plane, that he looked like he would pull the pilot out and flew the plane himself so he could go faster. Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and pulled their luggage in the other hand.

“Hello? Tao? Why haven’t you pick up the phone earlier! I’ve been calling you and Yoh for half an hour and neither of you pick it up! Didn’t I said we have to stay in contact all the time? Do you know what happened to Teddy? Why did he borrow our men? What happened next?” Feilong could not resist asking all these questions at once when the phone was picked up.

“.....Daddy. I am fine.” It was Teddy. Tao did not want to stand in between his beloved master and the son of him. “We are in the headquarter. We are fine.”

“What do you mean you are fine? Explain it!” Mikhail thought that his Feilong was going to breath fire soon. He took the phone from Feilong’s hand. 

“Teddy? It’s me. Your daddy and I are in Hong Kong Airport now. What happened to you?”

“...Sheepie was kidnapped. I saved her. Don’t worry, we are not injured.” Teddy answered it. At time like this, it was better to tell Mikhail first then to the over protective Feilong. “Please...calm daddy down.”

“I got it.” Mikhail hanged up the phone. 

  
  


“Talk.” Feilong frowned at him.

“Ah...to conclude, it is perfectly fine now.” Mikhail tried to rephrase the whole story so his beauty would not tear his headquarter apart later. “Sheepie was kidnapped….”

“WHAT?” Feilong’s face was white. 

“No worry! They are both fine now!” Mikhail hugged the beauty and comb his long hair with his fingers, trying to calm him down, “Fei, calm down.”

“....Drive. We are going back to White Snake.”

“YES SIR!” Sorry son, you just touched the bottom line of the dragon. 

  
  


* * *

On their way, Feilong did not speak a word and Mikhail did not dare to interrupt his thought. When they arrive, Feilong just led him to the elevator to his private office. Everyone was there when the two entered the room. Tao and Yoh nodded to Feilong as a greeting to the master. The silblings were sitting on the sofa, clenching at each other’s hand. 

Feilong looked around as a greeting to every one. He then walked straight to his son, and slapped him. 

Teddy’s face turned red immediately. Sheepie was so scared at the sight, but the two did not dare to say anything. 

Feilong was strict. But he also knew the origin of the scars on Mikhail’s back. He swore he would never physically punish his kids. Teddy had been punished to copy lines or do housework, but Feilong had never ever beaten them.

“Fei.” Mikhail walked over and stood between his lover and his children. “Calm down.”

“Calm?” 

What Mikhail was not expecting was that, Feilong cried. 

  
  
  


Knowing the beauty for years, he never saw him cry except when he was emotionally unstable in pregnancy. His Feilong was always strong and unbending, and would not shed a tear even if he was hit by a bullet. 

But Feilong was shivering, and tears dropping down his rosy cheek. He turned around from everyone. Mikhail back-hugged him tightly, caressing his back gently. The siblings were as surprised as him. 

Mikhail signaled the others in the room. They left the room quietly. 

  
  


“How do I calm myself down?” Feilong was sobbing, “I am scared!”

“In the past, I only have to take care for myself. And then I have you...” Mikhail held Feilong tightly, letting the beauty to bury his face in his chest, “And now I have them! If anything happened to you...”

“Feilong, it’s alright now.” It was the first time Mikhail had ever deal with this situation. He was experienced in soothing the angry Feilong, but he had absolutely no clue in how to calm the crying beauty down. “The kids are OK. And I am OK.”

“Daddy...” Teddy stood up and hugged Feilong too. Sheepie saw it, and mimicked her brother and father too. The four were hugging each other quietly for a long while. 

  
  


And after some time, Feilong had stopped shaking. He pushed them away gently and wiped his tears. 

He knelt down and hugged his daughter, combing her hair with his fingers and planted a kiss on her cheek. He stood up again, and rubbed on the reddened cheek of his son. 

“In the future, you are not allowed to deal with things yourself.” He stared at his son, who was already taller than him, “I am your daddy, and you can always rely on me.”’

“Yes, daddy.” Teddy lowered his head.

  
  


Feilong left the room to discuss what to do afterwards with Tao and Yoh, leaving Mikhail and his children in the room.

“....I thought you were calming daddy down?” Teddy talked to his father. Sheepie was helping him to ice the swollen cheek.

“Seeing your daddy like that, I am scared!” Mikhail answered him without any trace of embarrassment. He tried to pinch Teddy’s face but his daughter blocked him. 

“No! папа! Brother hurts!”

“Oh my baby Sheepie! Are you hurt anywhere?” Mikhail held his daughter up and put her on his knees, he then kissed on the blonde hair. “I can’t help that! Your brother had learnt the bad habit of your daddy! They have a wonderfully powerful man like me to rely on, but they insist of doing everything on their own!”

“Hsh...” Teddy sneered.

  
  


“Did you win or lose?” Mikhail smiled to his son. He was much less protective to his son than Feilong. He knew his son was capable of doing things and he would just let him try, with himself as the biggest support behind. 

“Won!” Teddy told the story of how he rescued his sister. 

“And that’s my boy! But if you make my dear Feilong cry again, I will surely send you to Siberia. Understood?”

[](https://reve262778.lofter.com/post/31b9213f_1c8ec15db)

Credit to Yamane sensei. Originally from Flower of the High Loft, where Asami kissed Fei. I changed Asami's hair & clothes to Mikhail. 


End file.
